


定婚波

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 我们不结婚了
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	定婚波

**Author's Note:**

> *无差
> 
> *三天了终于可以结束了我泪洒太平洋！！本篇是老太太的裹脚布又臭又长，满篇酸酸苦苦恋爱脑不光你看得烦我写得也非常非常非常憋屈（
> 
> 我再也不写这种类型的了(￣_,￣ )

/ 周日 /

哈利对罗恩和赫敏说出“我们不结婚了”的时候正狼狈地拍去衣服上沾的灰尘，实话说，那张被施了蜇人咒的脸也很狼狈，他的银框眼镜在跌出壁炉时被压坏了，现在正被他攥在手里。听他这么说罗恩便转身从口袋里掏出魔法玩具让罗丝和雨果到一边去玩，赫敏则抽出魔杖对着哈利施展清理一新。

“谢了。”哈利把自己扔在沙发里，抽出魔杖给眼镜施展修复咒。但那根魔杖偏偏不合主人心意，像故障似的噼噼啪啪迸出火花。接连几次后哈利攥着魔杖隐忍怒气，瞪着那副破损的银框眼镜仿佛它是又一个黑暗魔头。

“我来。”赫敏用魔杖使出修复咒，片刻后哈利重新戴好眼镜冲她点点头表示谢意。

“马尔福咒了我。”哈利按着额角解释道，“暂时没办法顺利使用魔法。”

赫敏罗恩对视一眼，用眼神定输赢来决定谁去询问详细情况，当然了，这种事上开场的总是罗恩。

“所以……？”罗恩跟着坐下，拍拍自己大腿，“像以前一样？”

“不。这次是认真的。”哈利用手指支着脑袋思考，又像催眠自己一样道：“是的，是这样。我们不结婚了。明天一早我就通知其他人取消下周日的婚礼——”

“等等，等等。”哈利突然扔出的消息仿佛炸到了赫敏，她连忙打断道，“虽然我们已经习惯你们的相处模式，但哈利，你看样子刚经历争吵和……决斗，现在做这个决定是不是太过草率？”

“我认为现在正合适，总好过婚后后悔。”哈利抬手阻止了赫敏接下来的话，“我知道你要说什么，敏，我已经不是二十多岁的愣头青，我能处理好工作也能处理好感情——取消婚礼是马尔福和我达成的共识，我们彼此都认为对方不是那个适合走到一起的人。”

罗恩小声嘟囔着什么醒悟地太迟得到了哈利的赞同，但赫敏感觉其中必定有所隐瞒，而那个刚从他们家壁炉跌出来的好友正用不在意的态度和夸张笑容掩饰更深的东西。她不是擅长解决感情的那一个，但至少她对感情很敏感。而现下得到的信息太少……赫敏一边思考着，一边挥着魔杖从招来一些零食和酒摆在他们桌上，一边问：“那这次争吵的原因？”

“记不清。”哈利想了一会儿道，“是小事。桩桩件件串联起来后发现我们可能没想象中的爱彼此——然后我和马尔福觉得我们应该停止这段无意义的感情。”

“你们觉得它无意义？”罗恩有些惊讶。

哈利笑笑，在接收到赫敏严肃的眼神注视时那个笑容才开始消失。他把视线转移到壁炉中燃烧的火焰上，他刚刚从那里跌出来，在他离开前正跟德拉科决斗，布莱克老宅被他们折腾的不成样子，画像上的人物发出一声接一声的尖叫和咒骂。瓷器被砸碎了不少，用一片狼藉形容也不为过。愤怒、争吵、恶咒，这对他来说简直是最漫长的争执。

“唯一的意义……”哈利说，“就是让我们认清不该走到一起。”

赫敏摇摇头，她的疑虑没有打消，也更不赞成哈利的看法，“虽然我从一开始就这么认为，但是，哈利，你跟德拉科的关系可能要更加复杂一点。或许有什么是你们没有注意到的？”

“是啊，早注意到的话也不会到今天才决定分开。”哈利以很不正确的方式表示同意，当然这得到了赫敏不满地直呼姓名，但他并不想在这段关系上再做什么努力，“就这样吧，我只是来跟你们说一声。其他的准备……明天再说。”

“希望你好好考虑一下这件事。认真的，考虑一下”赫敏缓缓道，“德拉科他——”

“没有什么好考虑的。”哈利有些不满了，他隐忍的怒气开始在脸上涌动，他抿着唇点点头，“既然是马尔福提出，那我也没有什么不同意的。”

哦，新的信息。赫敏眨眨眼，“所以，是德拉科提出的取消婚礼？”

“但我觉得我们分开比较好。”哈利盯着壁炉生硬道，“在一起会恨不得杀掉对方。”

“那我认为，暂时不是说这件事的时候。”赫敏想了想，说，“你们之间的关系比我和罗恩要复杂得多。你需要思考。”

哈利这时候才终于肯把视线转移到赫敏身上。他已经成熟许多，过去十多年的时光把少年气打磨得更加圆滑稳重，银框眼镜为他平添了几分梳理气质，但若是细看，你仍然能在镜片下找到一团年轻的、跃动着的火。

“我在思考。”哈利说，“而我的结果就是：我们不适合。并且现在得出这个结论并不迟。”

好吧。好吧。还能再说什么？于是赫敏抬抬酒杯道：“那祝你恢复单身。”

****** 

战争之后在第六年哈利才见到德拉科。作为击败伏地魔的救世主，顶着光环的哈利自然早早接过魔法部递来的橄榄枝，加上工作中的不凡表现而节节攀升，成为了最年轻的傲罗办公室主任。彼时他忙着调查一批黑魔法物品流向，突击几次才截获成功并且循着线索捕获了意料之外的旧日仇敌——德拉科·马尔福。

哈利·波特。德拉科嘴唇轻撞唤出了这个名字，那副冷淡高傲的模样像过去一样叫人讨厌。哈利站在远处看他，有一瞬间他感觉自己看到了博格特。

德拉科·马尔福就是德拉科·马尔福，即使成为嫌疑犯举手投足间也依然流露着贵族气质，尤其是审讯时不可一世的傲气。德拉科守口如瓶，等终于把审讯人换成哈利时他也只说了一句：你毁了我的计划。

“计划”二字宛如惊雷，哈利当下认定他背后绝对还有更大阴谋，于是为这事儿翻来覆去做调查，跑断腿才在德拉科好友，掌握众多情报的酒馆老板——布雷斯·扎比尼那里威逼利诱了一番才获得一些关于德拉科的边角料，比如抗婚，比如被卢修斯赶出家门，比如在灰色地带里为大买家收集魔法物品。

但这件事绝对不是德拉科做的，被陷害当棋子倒是很有可能。布雷斯坚决的态度让哈利起疑，于是他耸耸肩三两句话带过：像我们这些人在战后都过得很难。更何况德拉科他……布雷斯手指点了点左手手臂。

但这太危险。哈利看着对方手指所落的地方，隐隐感觉一阵不适。

闻言布雷斯抬眼看看哈利，扯出一个和德拉科一模一样令人讨厌的笑容道：不是所有人都和你一样，黄金救世主先生，他失去了马尔福家的一切支持。

那……哈利一时语塞，他挠挠头不解道，卢修斯为什么把他赶出来？马尔福可是他唯一的子嗣。

布雷斯眨眨眼，露出高深莫测的笑容道：他抗婚。

哈利自然是不理解所谓纯血贵族的这些臭毛病，可压了德拉科几天没有见马尔福家动用任何手段保他出去后哈利便也确定了布雷斯所说属实。不过，好在这案子最终让哈利调查清楚后洗去了德拉科的嫌疑，虽然花了点时间，但总归是让这大少爷重获自由。

哈利和德拉科相处的时间极少，只有在审问需要的线索时才有所接触。对方临走前冲他投来一瞥，然后像是犹豫很久才冲他点了点头。哈利一时间也分不清他是在道谢，还是在告别示意——道谢？马尔福？

有了第一次后，再与魔法物品打交道便总是遇到德拉科，对方明显比第一次小心谨慎地多，几番斗法下来，哈利已经隐隐把德拉科定性为“敌人”，只要发现德拉科的蛛丝马迹就一定不管不顾地冲上前去，为此也愚蠢地中了不少陷阱。

知道哈利行动的赫敏隐隐担心，她若有所思地看着哈利道：你不觉得这番情景似曾相识？六年级时你也是这样怀疑马尔福，不管不顾地认定他就是罪犯。

他确实是。哈利道。

当时你对他有着超常准确的判断不假……赫敏歪着头沉吟道，可现在我们已经不是过去的我们了，马尔福也不一定是我们过去认识的马尔福。

哈利对此保持沉默。他固执地认为德拉科·马尔福有一点始终如一，或者说，过去学生时代中误打误撞到的真实始终如一。

哈利打击魔法物品的行动好像让德拉科严重受挫，以至于哈利酒馆喝酒偶遇德拉科时，后者毫不犹豫来了场巫师决斗。这场打斗乱乱哄哄，不知怎么最后变成了群架，五颜六色的咒语把酒馆变成麻瓜迪厅，在引起更大骚乱前哈利眼疾手快地冲到德拉科面前，拽着他移形换影到格里莫广场12号。落地后两人气喘吁吁，而德拉科因为无法适应突入起来的眩晕感又加上酒水在胃里翻滚，扶着哈利哇得一声就吐在了他身上。哈利青筋暴起，甚至思考着如何不着痕迹地消灭德拉科·马尔福。

哦，抱歉。吐够了的德拉科冷淡道，他漫不经心施展着清理咒语，一边环顾房间四周，叹道：不敢相信你竟然继承了这座房子。

哈利倒是知道自己教父和德拉科的关系，按这么说，德拉科也有继承这座房子的资格。房屋昏暗，哈利很难看清德拉科的表情，倒是对方的金发被屋外光源的侵染下拢着一层光。这头金发没有像记忆中那样被完美固定，而是颇有些潇洒地随意散着。然后哈利想到了自己调查到的对方现下处境，借住在布雷斯·扎比尼家中、在灰色地带中活跃、说不定有生命危险……

呃……哈利吞吞吐吐道：如果没地方去的话……你可以住在这里。话一出哈利就恨不得吞掉自己的舌头。在德拉科猛地看向他时更甚，哈利甚至有一点被对方突然亮起的冰灰色眼睛吓了一跳。

哈利·波特。德拉科怒喝：你看不起我？你在可怜我？你还调查我？

哈利仿佛被扼住了喉咙，隐隐感觉到对方正竖起冷硬地高墙。他说，不，不是。

不是这样。哈利感到那阵眩晕还没有过去，刚才决斗的紧张也同样没有消退。心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他费了好大劲才蹦出来一句：我只是想到这里说不定也是你曾经的住所，所以——

而回答哈利的也只有愤然而去的甩门声。

这之后再见到德拉科时间就已经窜到了第二年，也正是哈利抽丝剥茧抓捕背后主使之后。德拉科的狡诈不用担心，他深谙其中门道。但哈利的行动直接截断了德拉科的经济，这口气谁都憋不了。于是酒馆斗殴又卷起一场巫师麻瓜迪厅狂欢，哈利这次拽着德拉科移形换影到布莱克祖宅时可没像上次那样平和，这不过是另一个更自在些的战场，最终他们互相用魔咒禁锢住对方行动而不得不暂停。

这之后哈利有段时间没见到德拉科，于是他回到了日复一日的工作中。而在某个暴雨夜中德拉科不知使了什么方法找出了格里莫广场12号，用粗暴的敲门声吵醒了睡梦中的哈利，当哈利迷迷糊糊打开门时，德拉科愤怒地闯进来，以精妙绝伦的咒骂感叹哈利惊人的工作能力，表示哈利不光断了他的财路甚至还害他被布雷斯赶了出来，紧接着又宣布了在找到下一份糊口工作后要住在这里。房租？就是为了不付房租来的。

哈利在嗅到德拉科身上清冷的雨水气后才清醒了一些，他看着德拉科愤怒甚至有点扭曲的脸，在对方的怒视中点点头，带着他一个个看房间，直到对方满意并把自己个人物品堆满房间后哈利才头昏脑涨地回到自己卧室。

外面在下雨，而雨气始终萦绕在鼻尖。

/ 周一 /

纳西莎把信翻来覆去地看了几遍后才转交给卢修斯，比起妻子的不确定和担心，卢修斯倒是坦然地多。如果有谁还孜孜不倦五年如一日地反对哈利和德拉科恋情的话，那非卢修斯·马尔福莫属。他一目十行地看完后便把信放在餐桌上说，“现如今还有哪个巫师像哈利·波特这么有影响力的人？”

“卢修斯！这不是什么商品交易。”纳西莎不满地拿过信又细细地读起来，试图在字里行间捕捉到什么其他信息。但那上面公式化极了，像在些工作报告之类的东西，唯一能从上面获得的信息只有取消婚礼，甚至连写信人自身的情绪都少得可怜。

“要我看这就是交易。”卢修斯拿过一边的报纸展开，“如果你是问我对这件事的看法，我的态度就是：感谢梅林。我不喜欢波特，纳西莎，在这之后德拉科随便找个男巫我都不会太过反对。”

“你也只是这么说。”纳西莎看了眼丈夫，“虽然我偏向德拉科，但哈利是最佳人选——而这完全不是出自利益考虑。”

卢修斯拖着长腔，漫不关心地说道，“容我提醒，纳西莎。你的‘最佳人选’现在可是被德拉科踹开的‘最佳人选’。”

纳西莎不置可否，她把信又看了一遍，熟悉得甚至可以倒被如流，“他在思考。”

“思考？”卢修斯视线回到纳西莎身上，冷哼道，“之前吵着要结婚，一副不允许就立刻殉情的蠢样，临近婚期的现在反而开始思考——他在犯蠢，纳西莎。”

“你有见过他对什么人如此执着过吗？”纳西莎反驳道，“德拉科一定是想到了什么。”

“想到了终于不应该再执着哈利·波特。”卢修斯忍不住讽道。纳西莎的话让他想到了小时候的德拉科，从小听哈利·波特的故事长大，在上学前总一脸憧憬，而在真的与对方接触后又开始在他耳边吵哈利·波特如何如何，烦人得很。战后几年卢修斯意识到德拉科终于不再说任何关于哈利波特的话题时倒让他松了口气，但未曾想这是一个潜藏的惊雷——简直噩梦。

卢修斯皱着眉，盯着报纸上关于法律执行司司长的活动照片道，“我讨厌哈利·波特。”

“我喜欢孩子。”纳西莎笑了笑，“尤其是让你心烦的孩子。”

“所以？”卢修斯不耐烦地翻过报纸，“你要干涉？”

“我为什么要？”纳西莎招来纸笔开始写回信，“这是他们自己的事。”

马尔福庄园的猫头鹰从酒馆窗户飞进来时差点打翻了布雷斯新调的酒，他急急把酒杯挪开，推了推懒洋洋倚在吧台上的德拉科。后者拖着长腔回应一边拿起丢在台面上的信一边从拿过些零食喂给它。

德拉科打开信只扫了一眼就丢在一旁，布雷斯看他这样子不由得好奇起来，“回了什么？”

德拉科点点信示意他自己看，布雷斯凑上前去，只见信上只有一句“我与你父亲已知悉，这件事由你决定。”

“也就是说，他们让你自生自灭。”布雷斯残忍地笑道，“来，这杯酒祝你回归单身。”

“闭嘴。”德拉科扶着额角闷声回应。昨晚他和哈利互相冲对方丢恶咒，身手极佳的法律执行司司长毫不手软，使出的咒语击中他的头部，到现在依然隐隐作痛。不过同样的，他也没轻易饶过对方。

“所以你们确实不结婚了？”布雷斯犹豫道，“并且不会再次在我酒馆里上演巫师大乱斗之类的？”

德拉科睨他一眼，把布雷斯给他的酒全部吞进肚子里才回答，“是。”

然而布雷斯看上去可没那么信任他，这不只包括“巫师大乱斗”，还包括不结婚。作为德拉科仅有的几位狐朋狗友之一，对他的了解程度布雷斯不敢说百分百，但至少有百分之九十。更何况他甚至可以说是德拉科感情之路见证者，这两个家伙从学生时代纠缠到现在，即将结婚却出现感情不和使他感到匪夷所思，他甚至认为在第一次哈利从他面前拽走德拉科的时候他们就已经互吐真心才对。

“你确定吗？”布雷斯问，“你不能在昨晚霸占了我尊贵的包间后只给出我这点信息。”

“这信息还少吗？”德拉科哼道，“取消婚礼，争吵，互咒。我全都说了，你还想知道什么？”

“除了前面两点以外后面听起来都像你们常做的事。”布雷斯说，“原因？”

这个问题像是拿住德拉科命脉似的，布雷斯等了很久都不见他说话。他看向德拉科，对方正盯着窗户，看上去像是开始研究那玩意儿的结构。这次他没再细究原因，只是给德拉科倒了杯酒说，“你应该对你们的关系有点信心。”

“这不是原因。”德拉科摆摆手，“总之，这就是结果。”

“反正离我的酒馆远一点。”布雷斯抱怨道，“再有下次，损失费你们两个要加倍给我。”

****** 

即使住在一起也没有改变他们长久以来积攒的敌视，再加上哈利独居……不拘小节，受够了一次次整理房间的德拉科便由此爆发。互咒对方是生活必不可少的环节，但好在他们始终会被共同喜爱的魁地奇捆在一起，更令哈利惊讶的是关于魁地奇，德拉科比他掌握得还要多，也更加专业。

怎么说呢。德拉科带着哈利并不讨厌的得意表情道，我从小的梦想是进入国家队，成为专业捕球手。

此外，当两个人住在一起时你很难向对方隐瞒与自身有关的信息。比如德拉科之所以抗婚并且被扫地出门的缘由，比如德拉科衣领下若隐若现的绯红色，比如晚归时身上飘散的酒气。一开始哈利以为德拉科只是单纯的在外面跟姑娘鬼混，直到他鬼使神差的跑到布雷斯酒馆试图获取案子相关线索，直到他撞到德拉科与另一位男巫在酒馆里亲吻彼此。

当时的德拉科与男巫躲在角落里，但就那头金发来说无论他躲在那里都能被一眼揪出来。哈利从未想到德拉科的鬼混对象是位男性，在他印象里德拉科还是那个风度翩翩的贵公子，手挽着最动人的女巫在舞池中旋转。哈利被这件事钉在原地，在德拉科看向他时他几乎在瞬间把自己移形换影了出去。他没回布莱克老宅，紧急之下他去往的是戈德里克，愣是在广场转了个几圈才想到自己本来要做的事，于是又不得不硬着头皮前往酒馆。

那天晚上哈利没再见到德拉科，直到隔天清早才看到德拉科坐在餐桌边，桌上摆着丰盛的早餐。哈利从没有经历过那么尴尬的时刻，直到早餐接近尾声时德拉科才轻叹口气说他很抱歉让哈利看到那些并且会搬出去住。

德拉科的道歉算得上是继昨晚后第二个让哈利震惊的事，但更震耳欲聋的是德拉科的离开。哈利手忙脚乱地解释半天才说清楚自己并不介意德拉科的取向也不介意感情生活，只是单纯感到惊讶——他从没想过德拉科喜欢男性。

我也很惊讶。德拉科松了口气，接着他又询问哈利这是不是意味着他可以带人回家过夜。

回家……过夜？哈利想到“过夜”可能发生的事便感觉脸上一阵发烫。他知道成人间隐秘的欢愉，但这一旦与德拉科联系起来哈利便感觉从胃里生出一阵诡异地颤抖。更何况对方的暗示突然变得暧昧起来，他挑眉看着哈利，眼神像危险的捕猎者，柔软粉嫩的舌隐隐在薄唇间滑过。

德拉科永远不知道他这个举动挑起了什么，而哈利则像不经人事的毛头小子一样瞪圆了眼睛。

直到这会儿德拉科才彻底放松紧绷的肩膀，低低地笑出声。他靠在椅子上，恢复了哈利所熟悉的慵懒状态。他的金发在窗外闯进来晨光下熠熠生辉，连带着那双一向冰冷的灰色眼睛都柔和了许多。

我不会那么做的。德拉科轻声道，我保证。

哈利点点头，像往常那样收拾好出门，从离开布莱克老宅到魔法部，到他的办公室，直到坐在座位上身边全无一人后哈利才感到自己双腿发麻，胃里翻腾，全身上下的颤抖。哈利感觉世界开始颠倒，天地互换时他于二者间腾空而起。

哈利唯一清晰的是：仅因获知对方取向远不至如此。

/ 周二 /

哈利在魔法部正厅见到金妮时她抱着一沓资料从电梯中走出来，两人许久未见，哈利忙着准备结婚和工作，金妮忙着她热爱的魁地奇虽然关系不远但很少像过去一样相聚。再见到彼此时自然是开心，紧跟着便约了午饭。魁地奇是他们唯一的话题，从最新赛季聊，到各个球队，再到金妮最新工作后，无话可聊时终于诡异地沉默下来。

“那么……”金妮想了好久才小心开口，“我们收到了你取消婚礼的消息。”

梅林的午餐。哈利开始后悔。

“妈妈有点担心你，但爸爸因为之前和马尔福家的过节觉得事件好事，乔治试图研发什么把戏来整德拉科。”金妮笑了笑，但仍然小心翼翼，“所以……你们真的要分开？”

哈利点点头，仍然坚持自己的看法说，“这没什么好犹豫的。”

金妮用吸管搅拌着果汁，看起来有许多话想说，她抿抿嘴唇，咬着吸管喝了一口才终于像下定决心般叹了口气，“其实你们有什么结果我都不会惊讶——你们有无限可能。”

这个定论把哈利逗笑了，“每个人都有无限可能。”

“不，这不一样。”金妮皱着眉组织语言，但她似乎是遇到什么难题，或者她正试着把自己理解到的复杂内容转换成便于理解的说明，“我整个学生时代都在关注你，哈利。而只要关注你就很难不注意到马尔福，他太显眼了。我跟你一样不喜欢他，但是六年级之后你好像有所变化。我不太懂。”

哈利循着时间点回溯，那时候他满脑子里都是如何打败伏地魔。

“但是后来，你们明明隔了那么久没有任何联系为什么还能走到一起？”金妮盯着果汁杯，“我不惊讶。因为我始终认为这件事必有前因，是你从未向任何人展示过的，隐秘的。”

“我不知道。”哈利答道。对方试图刨根问题的态度让他感觉不舒服，于是他把视线转向窗外来往的行人身上，下意识地捕捉一个又一个金发路人。

“我同样不惊讶这个回答。”金妮眨眨眼，此时才肯抬眼看着哈利道，“这造就了你们的相恋，也造就了现在这个进退两难的情况。”

哈利被这个定论吸引过来，“‘进退两难’？”

“这就是为什么我说你们有无限可能。”金妮笑了笑，“无意冒犯，你仍处在‘不知道’的情况下。”

哈利盯着金妮看了很久，银色镜框在阳光下微微反光，这有些刺痛金妮的眼睛。她没再与他对视，那双眼睛不知什么时候已经犀利到足以看透一个人。接着哈利笃定道，“是赫敏叫你来的。”

看吧。金妮笑了笑道，“不全是。赫敏本意是想让你冷静思考，但我觉得这得追本溯源。”

好了，现在哈利没什么吃饭的心情了，他把刀叉放在盘子上起身准备离开。但金妮眼疾手快攥住了他的手腕诚恳道，“这不是强迫你跟他和好，哈利，我们很担心你。”

“我很好。”哈利生硬道。

“那你的魔法还好吗？”金妮连忙道，“他没有咒你的魔法，对不对？只是你无法集中精神。”

金妮和哈利瞪视许久，时间越长，金妮便越坚定，最后哈利像泄了气的皮球落回到椅子上。看到他放弃了离开的想法金妮才缩回手，而哈利则漫无目的地看着窗外，无力地叹口气，“赫敏怎么什么都知道。”

“好吧，好吧。”哈利有些沮丧，“我觉得马尔福跟我结婚是为了气他父亲……”

金妮一愣，“不是吧……”

“而且……”哈利苦笑道，“我们从未正式确定过是什么关系。”

“……”金妮目瞪口呆。

*** *** 

与秋相恋时哈利懵懵懂懂，与金妮相恋时哈利已经知道自己想要的是什么，但这段感情停滞不前后最终还是迎来结束。

战争后他和罗恩以及其他几位无心继续学业的DA成员、参与保卫战的学生们一起开始了傲罗训练，在正式成为傲罗后的几年里有些人退出魔法部选择了更喜欢的工作，有些则留下来换了其他岗位，还有些则心无旁骛做着傲罗。哈利仿佛认定了这就是他的终身事业，日复一日的勤勉工作，打击伏地魔余党，对抗黑魔法，不敢有一丝松懈。他对工作全心全意，就很难分心给他的爱情。

投身事业的第四年冬夜哈利跟金妮度过了最后一个约会，接连的案件搞得他疲惫不堪，从饭店出来后金妮松开了挽着他的手，当雪花落在睫毛上时，哈利才真正听清金妮正式提出的分手。

我爱你，哈利。我真的很爱你。金妮脸颊冻得通红，漂亮的眼睛也亮晶晶的，美丽的女孩笑着，眼里闪着碎光：可是你爱我吗？哈利。你像一道炙热的光，离你太远我会因寒冷和渴求而死，太近又会被热度灼伤。处在中间距离又觉得你会随时离我而去，我太患得患失了，与你相恋太疲惫也太痛苦。

哈利和金妮面对面站在雪地里，轻飘飘的雪花隔绝了两人。金妮眼里碎光仍然一闪一闪的，她最后一次用恋人间的口气抱怨道：你为什么不能为我降低一些呢？你为什么不挽留我？你爱我吗？

他张了张嘴，灌进一肚子寒气和雪花。金妮在哈利伸出手之前就幻影移形去到他不知道的地方去了。于是哈利在雪地里漫无目的地乱逛，最后闯进一家酒馆给自己灌了好几扎酒下肚。

金妮的声音在耳边盘旋了好几天，期间哈利还收到了来自罗恩的大礼：一记重拳。

罗恩挥着拳头怒气冲冲道：别以为你是我好哥们儿就能伤我妹妹的心！

当然了，等他和罗恩在酒馆里进出两次之后又是勾肩搭背互诉衷肠的好兄弟。罗恩打着酒嗝说希望他和金妮能走到一起，金妮从小就崇拜你，从小就喜欢你……天啊老兄，我最能懂她的心思了……

哈利只能沉默地给自己灌酒。他不能作出什么回应，他和金妮在一起太久，太过理所当然，也就无法应对金妮真诚的爱。

你爱我吗？

哈利一遍又一遍回想雪夜中的金妮，那么美丽，那么坦诚，是他少年时期便一直喜爱的青草和雏菊花香。可爱是什么？又如何定义爱？他心中隐隐有个答案，可那如镜中花水中月，似云似雾，始终无法捉摸清楚。

/ 周三 /

德拉科连着三天都倚在吧台的行为有点烦人，布雷斯轰了德拉科三次他也只是从吧台的那边走到另一边，唯一的好处就是他长得不错气质也很好，人型花瓶引来不少顾客。但这样下去不是办法。布雷斯头疼。为了好友，为了他的酒馆，为了他不被失恋状态下的德拉科骚扰，布雷斯行动了。

他说：“你是不是没有想过之前跟你说的话。”

“什么？”德拉科懒洋洋地，“‘有点信心’这句？这是句废话，布雷斯。”

“怎么？”布雷斯不满道，“如果你对你们的关系有信心也不至于这样。”

“问题就在这里。”德拉科仍然是一副懒洋洋的样子，“我们没有确定关系。”

布雷斯感觉头更疼了。他愣了半晌仍然感觉云里雾里，“你是说，你们……从来没有确定关系，就要结婚？”

德拉科倚着吧台看他，用沉默肯定了他的疑问。这倒是……有点意思。这跟之前求而不得不同，现在他像个原地转圈追自己尾巴的蠢货。布雷斯突然乐得见他为情所困的这副模样，“那你们是为什么走到结婚这一步的？”

“顺其自然。”德拉科淡淡道。

好一个顺其自然。布雷斯再也忍不住笑起来，把之前在德拉科那里吃的亏狠狠地补了回来。他还以为德拉科是掌控他们感情走向的那一个，未曾想也是小心翼翼摸着石头过河的蠢货，而且看起来，他挂在心上的那个人与他一样看不清眼前路。布雷斯觉得就算他们俩再把他酒馆搞得一团糟也值了。不过嘲笑归嘲笑，该解决的还是要解决。

布雷斯终于在德拉科拔出魔杖咒他前停止了，“德拉科德拉科德拉科，互相试探你应该放到开始而不是现在，什么‘顺其自然’？不过是逃避现实。”

“你现在说这些毫无用处。”德拉科说，现在在他脸上已经看不到刚才镇定自若的神情，他皱着眉，盯着窗户外面，“我们不可能。”

“我觉得你大可不必如此消极。”布雷斯思忖道，“他从没有拒绝过你就表示他接受，他甚至主动亲吻你，呃，这至少对一个前恋人都是女性的男性来说，是认真待你的表现——甚至连我都看得出来，他是那种一旦认准就绝不放手的人。格兰芬多？”

德拉科沉默半晌，突然感觉自己像个十几岁的毛头小子，整日唧唧歪歪感情上的事，用酸酸苦苦令人呕吐的少年心思为难自己，实在烦人。他试图停止这种幼稚行为，但越告诫自己便越是躁动不安。对于哈利他有太多的不确定，只要一颗很小的石子就足以压垮他。德拉科想从对方身上贪婪地汲取更多养分，与哈利相亲相爱的时光像是打开潘多拉魔盒。如果哈利是火他甚至愿意把自己扔进去烧成灰。当然，德拉科不可能向任何人诉说他这些恶心的渴求，无法满足、无法停止，他已经饥渴太久。

了解德拉科百分之九十的布雷斯见他沉默下来就知道德拉科必然还隐藏着其他什么，布雷斯猜测那也许与过去有关，但无论是什么他都不可能再贴近，于是他话题转了转，说，“过去三四天，你们至少也该联系一下。”

“我昨天看到他跟金妮·韦斯莱在一起。”德拉科看了他一眼道，“我在想他们为什么没走到一起。”

****** 

面对坦然出柜的德拉科时哈利偶尔会想起自己在仅有的几段感情中得到的，然后想，德拉科会从他的恋情中得到什么。

哈利也曾问过德拉科，彼时德拉科裹着一身酒气回到布莱克老宅，而哈利则刚刚结束了又一个极其短暂的恋情。对方与他分手的理由跟金妮如出一辙，但也更直接：你的心不在我这里。这使哈利颇感困惑。

闻言德拉科先是嘲讽了哈利愚蠢的问题，然后从他手中夺过酒瓶试探了他的清醒程度。哈利其实没喝醉，但他仍然借着酒气试图成为一个醉醺醺的酒鬼，他不知道德拉科是否一眼看穿了他，但梅林保佑，希望他没有。

首先我不认为那是爱情。德拉科扯出标志性的假笑，难得认真想了一下，然后轻飘飘地说：痛苦吧。

那一瞬间哈利感觉浑身因此震动，他很难想象这么一个人对他坦诚“痛苦”，最可笑的是对方看起来对这份痛苦非常认真。

谎话吧。哈利干巴巴笑道：你的情人那么多。

没有实质关系。德拉科淡淡道：调情，亲吻，抚慰。我可以拥有我想要的一切，但是……

哈利看着德拉科，对方半个身子被炉火照印着，好像他一直都生活在那里面。德拉科说痛苦，哈利就信他痛苦，一如多年他在盥洗室撞到德拉科的哭泣，从此后再没敢忘。

你喜欢谁？哈利忍不住问。但德拉科只是沉默地看着他，任由火光在他身上烧灼。这使哈利想到有求必应屋里的那场无法熄灭的大火，火烧得越旺盛，哈利便越觉得疼痛，仿佛这把火点在他身上，使他也跟着一起疼痛。

你喜欢谁？

问题重复第三遍的时候德拉科俯下身，说话间喷吐着更加醉人的酒气道：闭嘴，波特，不要再问了。

德拉科双眼低垂，即使在这么近的距离仍然躲避着哈利。有什么可躲呢，哈利看着对方轻颤的睫毛，仿佛心底也被那长长的睫毛搔刮着。哈利看着他，鬼使神差地凑上前去，轻轻贴住了那双唇。微凉、干燥，带着一股香甜的酒味。

那是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，它让哈利醉了几分，也如他所愿的得到了德拉科毫无遮掩的目光。灰蓝色的眼瞳里被染了一层暖色，迷人得很。

搞什么？波特，你是吗？德拉科语气不善，但哈利听出来他的颤抖。

哈利有点醉了，他甚至有些语无伦次地反问德拉科。

我是啊！德拉科不耐烦。而哈利点点头：哦。

这就是你的反应？德拉科依旧向他喷吐酒气。

不然呢？哈利说，喜欢男人又不是什么奇怪的事。

所以？你是吗？

我……哈利感觉自己醉得不清，他说：我可以是。

那你也可以是蠢货，我猜。德拉科说，他贴着哈利，说话间轻柔的气息落在哈利的唇上。

这之后他们又接了吻。这个夜晚后每一次醉醺醺的接吻时间都会比上一次长一些，等到他们终于在清醒状态下亲吻三次后，德拉科扔给他一副银框眼镜。不同于一直以来的圆框，它换成了边角带弧度的方框，做工不但精致而且也比旧眼镜舒适不少，握在手中时可以感受到上面萦绕着柔和的祝福魔法。

你的眼镜蠢透了，拉低了你的整体气质。德拉科说。

哈利戴上它之后隐隐觉得他与德拉科之间有什么是彻底改变并且逐渐有了自己形状的东西。它不同以往。

它最特别。

/ 周四 /

德拉科今天没再倚着吧台烦布雷斯，事实上他也受够了这几天布雷斯总是一副情场老手指点迷津的态度，不是说没有用，只是他听够了。而且德拉科也不想听至今为止仍然是单身人员的劝诫。反正劝来劝去到最后布雷斯也会向他展示单身有多好，自由自在，随心所欲，想和谁调情都无所畏惧。这放在以前或许可行，他大可以做个花花公子，亲吻任何一个黑发绿眼的男巫，可一但被哈利·波特亲吻过他就会变成一个被下了迷情剂的蠢货，终日只想着要那一个人。

真可悲。德拉科冷冷地想，太可悲了。

哈利·波特就该从一开始拒绝他，那个愚蠢的吻就该当作一次醉醺醺的梦，第二天醒来后就该忘在脑后重新奔向肢体曼妙的女性，或者和金妮·韦斯莱旧情复燃——随便什么都好，至少不用让他在这个关头看到他们含情脉脉的午餐后又让他意识到哈利在取消婚礼后极有可能离他而去。德拉科大可以说自己不在乎，在看到这个之前。

布雷斯说得没错，他对这段未圈定界线的关系没信心，所以打从一开始德拉科就把自己标准降得极低，悲观地想只要看到他就可以、亲吻就可以、偶尔的缠绵就可以，既然未定关系，他们就可以随时脱离彼此。

但马尔福们胃口极大。

——他现在该去见哈利。德拉科站起来。不，不不。见他有什么用，他应该去见金妮·韦斯莱——不。不不。太奇怪了，也不能去见她。客观来讲他们取消婚礼就相当于宣告这段“感情”结束。他以什么理由去见哈利，又用什么立场去见金妮？如果他们在布莱克老宅里——

德拉科被自己困在房间里挣扎，从胸腔里升起火焰直冲头顶。他一面感觉自己受到背叛，一面又觉得这是最好的发展。他们是什么？是一开始的仇敌，接着是对立面，然后是平等，之后是亲密关系，现在，现在是分崩瓦解。

而造成现在局面的原因是，是——德拉科在房间里来回踱步，他思索良久才得出结论：是他一直怯步不前，不敢做出的承诺。

言语是有魔力的。德拉科从小就被这么教导。不论是麻瓜还是巫师，人与人用此进行沟通，世界上大多数魔法也藉此施展，无人知晓随意使用会招致何种灾祸，甚至巫师们也常常会忘记它是万千事物中最平凡也最强有力的媒介。所以，慎言。所以他极少做出承诺。

哈利从未向他诉说爱意。德拉科突然意识到这点，而且他也一样。于是关系无法确立，于是取消婚礼后便岌岌可危。

现在德拉科感觉自己被人恶狠狠甩了个钻心剜骨咒在左臂上，布雷斯反复说的“有点信心”越是在脑海中响起，他就越感疼痛。怎么说呢，直至现在，内心深处他仍然认为自己不适合与哈利·波特一起站在阳光下。他更适合更加阳光正向，没有一点杂质的人，比如，比如金妮·韦斯莱或者其他格兰芬多之类的。

德拉科感到疼，这比过去还深重。

****** 

德拉科在布莱克宅子里缩到冬季末，圣诞节前夜他把自己裹成一团塞到壁炉沙发里拆纳西莎给他寄来的礼物，当哈利准备好去陋居时德拉科正在准备给母亲回信。在此之前哈利反复向德拉科确定过圣诞是否回马尔福庄园、不回去是否要与他去陋居。结果都被德拉科以看白痴的眼神回绝。

哈利向德拉科说了自己行程，前夜和圣诞节都会呆在陋居。作为“礼貌”德拉科翻翻白眼回道：布莱克，布莱克，布莱克。

德拉科在屋子里丧气地在屋子里睡到天昏地暗，隔天又是被人吵醒，他从屋子里出来，在三楼便惊悚地看到了一堆红发——韦斯莱一家。德拉科找到哈利，拽到角落恶狠狠地问原因。哈利则眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，坦诚道：布莱克宅子太空了。

他撒谎。德拉科笃定。但也不得不黑着脸保持风度的同时忍受韦斯莱一大家子的吵闹气氛。这不同以往，德拉科经历过的每一个圣诞都是安静的，华贵的……颇有些冷清的。

这次圣诞节不同，庞大的一家把冷清的布莱克老宅塞得满满当当，甚至还有小孩子满屋乱跑。韦斯莱们在看到德拉科时也没感到意外，他们更没有德拉科想象中对他冷眼相待，他甚至收到了莫莉的毛衣。哈利看到后结结巴巴地解释说，这是把他看成一份子。恶，他为什么会被看成一份子？他巴不得被这群热情的韦斯莱们视为食死徒。

春季来临后德拉科成了缄默人，在神秘事物司进进出出。得知这点后，时常与他互甩恶咒的哈利颇觉可惜，他认为凭德拉科的身手完全可以胜任傲罗。

当你的手下吗？德拉科冷哼一声：敬谢不敏。

那为什么选神秘事务司？哈利不解。

因为它神秘，因为缄默。因为职员间不问过去。德拉科道。

哈利点点头，许久后他才缓缓道：我们都是往前行进的。德拉科，至少我不在意。

这话说得很含蓄，但他知道哈利指的是什么。德拉科嘲讽道：圣人波特。

嘲讽没变，语气没变，可曾经敌对的两个人已经被时间推着往前走了很远。如今哈利看着德拉科，对此坦然道：我不是。

/ 周五 /

当再次与罗恩赫敏聚会时哈利才意识到距离上一次看到德拉科已经过去近一周。期间他试图把自己从不确定的感情中扯出来、去面对、去思考，用工作填充空荡荡的不安，但这会儿有大把时间放松时他的大脑又被德拉科塞得满满当当。突然的，哈利想起多年前的雪夜，当时的金妮被雪花裹挟着问是否爱她，为什么不挽留她。接着哈利意识到，他在和德拉科相处的这些年中并没有做出什么长久维持下去的努力。

罗恩赫敏自然看得出来他的心思，他们与金妮私下沟通过从哈利那里获得的信息，令人惊讶。因为在他们看来哈利和德拉科之间已经有了一个稳定的恋爱关系才选择结婚。

哈利沉默地在壁炉旁坐了半小时后他终于开口说，“马尔福在餐厅里养了盆草药。”

罗恩没听清，“什么？”

“德拉科，在餐厅里养了盆草药，就放在窗户边。”哈利声音大了一点，“不知道他从哪里搞到的，但我讨厌那盆草，它像是活物，有一次缠住了给我送信的猫头鹰。在我反抗过后德拉科把它移到了橱柜顶上，于是每次靠近橱柜那盆草就会缠我的头。”

赫敏一头雾水，但她想象了一下这个画面，竟觉得十分可爱。

“我认为他是故意的。”哈利埋怨道，“因为我不让他把那玩意儿放在窗台，所以报复我。”

夫妻俩附和地点点头：“他就是。”

哈利笑了笑，“后来我们用魁地奇定输赢，他赢了，那盆草回到了老位置，送信的猫头鹰被缠过两次后就改从别的地方出入了。他还顶着一张叫人讨厌的得意表情说‘问题解决’。”

“是他风格。”罗恩说。

“那盆草很麻烦，要早晚浇一次水。每天都能看到德拉科挥着魔杖细致地照顾那盆草药。”哈利想了想，“我已经一周没回去了，不知道他是不是也一样，要是那玩意儿因为这个枯死，我觉得之后窗台和橱柜上会摆满这种东西。”

“……很有可能。”赫敏说。

哈利没再说话，他盯着壁炉回想起上周和德拉科的争吵，起因是魁地奇，由自己所支持的队伍开始延升到生活的琐碎小事，又从那个延升到他们的婚礼，最后落在了彼此的情感上。德拉科没说，他也没说，他们正忙着冲对方招呼恶咒，而哈利满心的愤怒被放大。他想的是经过这么久，德拉科仍然不肯相信他们之间所建立的关系，仍然可以轻松把他推到一边。

他太习以为常，以至于全然忘记了他们俩没有一个人站出来推进。他们本可避免这次争执，或许之前的许多也都可以避免。

“我应该去见德拉科。我想见他。”哈利喃喃道，“还是说应该先去给那盆草药浇水？”

虽然这么说，但他完全没有询问赫敏及罗恩意见的意思，哈利在他们两人的注视下走向壁炉，冲他们告别后大声喊出了格里莫广场12号，紧跟着被一团绿色火焰带走。

“所以……”罗恩连忙转头问赫敏：“我们的贺礼准备好了对吗？”

****** 

德拉科的生活稍微稳定下来，在哈利的影响下接受了不少麻瓜文化，事实上，在战争后德拉科对麻瓜的态度就比之前宽松得多，他没再坚定地认为纯血至高无上，他像是被打碎后又修修补补拼起来的德拉科。哈利偶尔会想他之所以与父亲不和，这说不定也占了一部分原因。

在布莱克祖宅迎来第三个圣诞时德拉科被卢修斯的一封信叫回庄园。哈利则与韦斯莱们在布莱克老宅度过节日，他把莫莉织的毛衣放在德拉科床头，突然担心德拉科就这么一去不回。他无法把握德拉科，其中的不确定和恐慌也在对方离开时放大。

圣诞当晚哈利心神不定地坐在壁炉前，德拉科意料之外的从里面钻出来，铁青着脸，不容分说地把他拽进壁炉中飞路到马尔福庄园。到达地点后德拉科又风风火火地拽着他冲到卢修斯面前，抓着哈利的手大声宣布他要跟哈利结婚，连日期都说得清清楚楚。而卢修斯和纳西莎的表情活像看到第三代大魔头，甚至哈利也一样。

事后哈利才知道卢修斯终于肯放德拉科回家的原因是在《预言家日报》上捕捉到了他们两人关系暧昧的蛛丝马迹。父子间关系自抗婚后无比僵硬，回到庄园后卢修斯立刻要德拉科与他“保持距离”。

当时德拉科正把自己塞进沙发里，懒洋洋地说出这些话。哈利在他对面坐着，靠在沙发里，与德拉科一同被炉火烘烤着。哈利突然想到之前的德拉科，带着一身酒气，站在炉火边，像引了一团火在他身上烧灼。

哈利想知道现在的德拉科是否还会感到痛苦。

/ 周六 /

哈利是在布雷斯那里找到德拉科的，他一进门布雷斯就连忙在自己周围施了防护咒，夸张得要命。但哈利没去管那些，他的注意力全放在倚靠着吧台的金发男人身上。对方身边围着几位女巫，在看到他进门后一改疏离态度马上挂起了温柔又迷人的笑。哈利盯着德拉科并缓慢的走近，用多年来练就的犀利眼神劝退缠在对方身边的人，在这种状态下没人会傻到继续留在他们之间。

布雷斯尽心尽职地为他们倒了两杯酒便跑到吧台另一边去了。

哈利看着德拉科，他来之前有一肚子的话要说，但现在真的面对时便只有忐忑。他攥着酒杯搜刮着任何一个开口的契机，可他在德拉科身边坐了半晌，就只是把手中的酒杯捂热。

德拉科看了他一眼，抽出魔杖时把一旁的布雷斯吓了一跳，但他只是轻轻挥了一下，重新修复了一下哈利的眼镜，“这样就行了。”

哈利点点头道谢，沉默半晌后又接着说了抱歉。

“其实一开始就该说清楚。”哈利斟酌着词句，但又觉得不如都向德拉科袒露的好，“我不太确定我们之间发生的……一切。”

一听这话，德拉科便心里打鼓，他内心在尖叫，不不，他根本还没有做好被哈利拒绝。

“我们是……恋爱关系，对吧？”

德拉科愣了愣，开始像看巨怪那样看着哈利。对方看起来十分窘迫不安，他舔着自己嘴唇——那是哈利紧张时的小动作。德拉科眨眨眼，他突然觉得自己世界上最蠢笨的那一个，这些天做的心理建设和分离准备，以及那些自我折磨全都因为这句话变成无稽之谈。是啊，他构想了许多以悲剧结束的路线，却忘了只要简简单单一句话就可以完全扭转走向变成唯一的喜剧。

更何况这也正是他内心深处所期盼的。

“是。是啊。当然。”德拉科扯出假笑，从善如流，“不过婚礼还是暂时取消。”

“对，没错。”哈利看起来也松了口气，他连忙点头应道，“还有些细节有待商酌。”

“是，没错。”德拉科也跟着点头，看起来蠢极了，“而且，而且我们也不必说爱这个字眼。”

“没错，没错。”

“很恶心。”

“是的是的。”

德拉科点点头继续道：“我们恨彼此。”

“彼此相恨。”哈利仍然表示同意，“互相折磨。”

“不能放过这个机会。”德拉科也有些语无伦次了，他沉默半晌放下酒杯，叹道，“梅林，上帝，我永远不会说的。”

“说什么？”

哈利问，而德拉科闭口不谈。他和哈利肩贴肩，双目对视，情愫在两人间流转千遍，再无隔阂，有些事便也无需多言。哈利咧咧嘴，并逐渐往夸张方向滑去。

“哈利。”德拉科评价道，“你笑得很恶心。”


End file.
